Trapped
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Gillian and Loker are out on a case when they bcome trapped under debris. Will they survive? Feeling will be brought to the surface but will they be able to express them? CALLIAN & ROKER! rated T for safety! hope you enjoy:
1. The case

**Lie to me  
**_Hey everyone and I hope you enjoy this story. It a romance story and is CALLIAN and Rai/Loker. Loker and Gillian have a case which leads them to be trapped in their car under debris. Disclaimer: I don't own Lie to me or any of the characters.  
_**Trapped **

**Chapter 1- The case**

Gillian Foster walked into the office, hair tied in a small pony tail and wearing a black pencil skirt that hugged every curve and a sleeves purple top that had elegant ruffles toped of with matching black heels. She wore a big smile on her face like she had every day since her divorce. Her heels clicked as she walked and she beamed at Heidi, the receptionist.  
"Morning Dr. Foster," Heidi said smiling.  
"Morning Heidi," Gillian replied, smiling brightly and continued walking to her office. She pushed open the door and placed her bag on the floor by her desk. Out of it she grabbed a chocolate pudding, shut her bag and headed back out of her office to the kitchen.

She placed her pudding in the fridge, grinning and then headed back out where she promptly ran in to Cal Lightman. She slammed into him and stumbled. He grabbed her by the waist to steady her and she placed her hands on his shoulder to hold herself up. Gillian blushed red, smiling. Cal chuckled and grinned at her.  
"Alright there love?" Cal asked, his accent beaming strong.  
"Fine, Cal. Morning," Gillian said, smiling back, looking into his eyes. She realized that if she slipped her around his neck and pulled herself closer she would be able to kiss Cal. She mentally shook her head. This was not the time or place.

For weeks she had been having thoughts like this. She knew she always loved Cal but now divorced her temptation was rearing its ugly head and making it extremely difficult for her to focus. She let her hand drop, slightly running down his chest. He let go of her waist and she missed the contact.  
"Gillian, there you are, finally got in," Eli Loker said, walking up to the too. He looked between the two and narrowed his eyes.  
"Did I interrupt?" Loker asked. Gillian rolled her eyes and Cal glared at him.  
"What can I help you with?' Gillian asked, focusing her attention on the younger employee of the Lightman Group.

"We got a case. It's out at the old bank building which is now being turned into housing," Eli said, handing Gillian the file. She flipped it open and quickly read the content.  
"OK, you can be with me on this one. Let me just grab my bag and we can go," Gillian said. Eli nodded and headed back in the direction he came in.  
"It's going to be a busy day. I'll see you later?' Gillian asked, turning back to Cal.  
"Course love. If your back for lunch we'll get Thai," Cal said. Gillian beamed at him and he smiled back at her.

She briefly touched his arm as she walked back into the kitchen. He frowned and rolled his eyes when she came back out holding her chocolate pudding.  
"How old are you?" Cal rhetorically asked.  
Gillian childishly stuck her tongue out at him and headed to her office. Cal shook his head, chuckling slightly and headed to the viewing room where Torres was.

Gillian came out of her office, bag in hand, and met Eli at the elevator. The two walked to her car and she slid in behind the wheel.  
"Road trip," Eli said and Gillian laughed as they pulled out of the parking lot.  
"So did I interrupt a moment between you and Lightman?" Eli asked. Gillian whipped her head around to him and glared.  
"You know you radical honesty is annoying sometimes," Gillian asked.  
"Yes, I do and your deflecting," Loker said, grinning. Gillian rolled her eyes and looked back to the road.  
"No, you didn't interrupt a moment. I ran into him, literally," Gillian said, smiling.

Eli nodded, but thought she was still hiding something. It was a good half an hour before they arrived at the old banking building. Construction workers were hard at work, busy demolishing the building.  
"So what are we doing here exactly?" Gillian asked, as she pulled into a space to park.  
"There was a threat against them demolishing this building and turning it into housing. They want us to determine if the threat is real," Loker said, looking out the window.

"What was the threat?" Gillian asked. Loker never got a chance to answer. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an explosion. Both whipped their head around to look out the windshield and gasped as they saw the building go up flames, smoke and collapse. Not all of it fell down but was blasted out. Debris flew everywhere and headed in the direction of Gillian's car.  
Loker grabbed Gillian and pushed her down and he laid his body onto of hers.

It was the loudest thing that either of them had ever heard. Glass shattered around them as bits of concrete hurtled into the car. It slammed and rocked the car. Gillian screamed and Loker shook above her. It was like thunder was rolling right outside their car. Gillian shut her eyes tightly and waited. Eventually she could hear nothing. Gently and carefully Loker lifted his head and looked around. Everything was pitch black. He could tell that the windscreen was gone and had been replaced by a large chunk of concrete. There was a small gap in the windscreen where Loker could see some light.

The front of the car had been crushed. Loker couldn't tell if the back had any damage. Slowly he lifted his body of Gillian and she gently looked up.  
"Are you OK?" Loker asked her, looking into her frightened eyes. Blood slowly dripped down her face were a cut wept on her forehead.  
"I think so," Gillian said slowly. Slowly she sat back up and gasped. There car was completely covered in debris. Her side of the car was dented in. If she had been sitting up it would of crushed her ribs. The front by her feet was also crushed down.  
"I guess," Loker said in a shaky voice. "We know the threat was real and what it was."  
"Yeah," Gillian said, with a shaky voice too.

Above the two dust had now cleared. Workers who had survived the explosion now stood around in awe and panic. Then everything happened. People started running around, barking orders and hurrying to safety. Gillian's car was only just visible beneath the rubble. The man they had gone to meet saw them pull up and saw them get buried. He swallowed and turned to the man beside him.  
"Get me the Cal Lightman on the phone," He barked.  
"Yes Mr. Carson," said the man beside him and hurried off. Mr. Carson ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be a long, stressful day.

_Hey everyone! What did you think? Please review and give me your thoughts as it would be much appreciated. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes! Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more._


	2. They're What!

_Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and here is the second. Thanks for reading and for those who reviewed. I DON'T OWN LIE TO ME! Enjoy._

**Chapter 2- They're what?!**

Cal Lightman and Rai Torres sat in the viewing room, going over a voice analysis and a video of a suspect they had tapped. Both turned when they heard the door open and saw Heidi come running in.  
"There is a phone call for you, Doctor Lightman on line two. It's Mr. Carson from the site where Gillian and Loker headed too," Heidi said, looking concerned. Cal sat up properly in his chair and Torres sat up straight. Both looked confused.  
"Thanks," Cal said. He reached for the phone and picked it up.  
"Lightman," Cal said in a business tone.

"This Mike Carson from the old bank site. We asked your help on a possible threat," Mike said.  
"Yeah, two of my people are there. Gillian Foster and Eli Loker," Cal said, confused. He could hear the nerves in the man's tone.  
"We know. The threat was real and he blew up the entire building," Mike said. Cal was confused then horror began to seep into him. What exactly was this call about.  
"Why are you telling me this?" Cal barked.  
"Debris flew everywhere and your people never got a chance to leave their car. It's buried under all this debris. They're trapped," Mike said.

"They're what?!" Cal cried. Torres flinched and her eyes went wide.  
"I'll be right there," Cal growled and slammed the phone down.  
"What wrong?' Torres asked, seeing a micro expression of fear on Cal's face.  
"Foster and Loker are trapped in their car buried under a heap of debris as the threat they went to investigate was real and the building was blown up," Cal said. Torres gasped in shock.  
"I'm coming with you," Torres said determinedly. Cal searched her face and saw a brief expression of fear and concern. He nodded once and the two headed out as quickly as their feet could carry them.

Gillian and Loker still sat in the front, trying to calm themselves down.  
"Maybe we should move to the back of the car, more room," Loker said.  
"Yeah, that sounds good," Gillian breathed and she tried to move. Her body ached and her head hurt. She went to unclip her seat belt but it wouldn't budge. She tried again and still it wouldn't move. She followed the line of the seat belt and saw that it was jammed between her door and the seat. The door had been crushed, jamming the belt.

"Loker I'm stuck," Gillian said, trying to un jam the belt. "It crushed between the door and the seat."  
"OK, don't panic I'll get you out. Got anything sharp?" Loker asked.  
"Check that compartment," Gillian said, indicating to the box between the two seats.  
Loker opened it and began rummaging through, his belt already undone. He found pens, a nail filer, spare money, a romance novel and other bits and pieces. To his luck he found a pair of nail scissors.

"Got something," Loker said. Gillian nodded, still struggling with her belt.  
"Hold still," Loker instructed. Very slowly Loker cut away the belt. Gillian tried not to move but the belt was pushing against her throat. Finally Loker cut away the last thread and she was free. She took a deep breath and rubbed her neck.  
"Thank you," Gillian breathed.

"Not a problem," Loker said and he put the scissors back.  
"I'll go first and then help you back," Loker said. Gillian nodded. She watched him as he squeezed through the two seat and into the back seat.  
"Ok, your go," Loker said. Gillian slipped of her heels and turned in her seat. She twisted her body as much as she could in her skirt and wiggled into the back seat. Eli caught her before she could face plant on to the floor and helped her up.

Gillian reached up and turned the back light on, making them both flinch. She could see Eli more clearly now. Dust covered him and he was bruised. Glass shards stuck to his jumper and a few cuts were on his face. Gillian thought she mustn't of looked much better.  
"I did not expect this today," Loker said, his honesty coming out.  
"You and me both," Gillian chuckled. Loker saw the flash of fear on her face.  
"We are going to get rescued," Loker said, placing a comforting hand on her leg. Gillian looked up.  
"I know," Gillian said.  
"Dead or alive is the question," Loker continued. Gillian glared at him.  
"Sorry," He said sheepishly and Gillian rolled her eyes.

Cal rolled the car to a stop and jumped out, Torres on his heels.  
"Cal Lightman?" said a man coming towards him.  
"Yeah, that's me," Cal said, shaking the man's hand.  
"Mike Carson," he introduced. Cal and Torres followed the man as he began to walk towards a small van. The three jumped inside and the doors shut behind him.  
"We've been trying to contact your people, see if they are OK," Mike said, indicating to the computer screens.  
"Have you tried their phones?" Torres asked and Cal smirked.

"Didn't have their numbers until you turned up," Mike said, unbashful. Cal pulled out his phone and quickly found Gillian's name and clicked it. He put it on speaker phone and it rung.

Gillian and Loker were surprised when they heard a ringing noise. Both looked to Gillian's bag on the ground. Quickly she dived into her bag and found her phone. Cal's name was flashing on the screen. She answered it and put on speaker phone.  
"Cal?" Gillian asked.  
"Luv, are you alright?" Cal voice sounded through the phone. She could hear the concern in his voice.  
"I'm OK," Gillian cried, relieved. Tears pooled in her eyes but none fell.  
"Oi, Loker, you OK?" Cal asked.  
"A little bruised, slightly nervous, a tad scared," Loker said honestly.

Gillian patted his arm.  
"Don't worry, we are going to get you out," Cal said.  
"So you both are OK?" Torres voice floated out. Gillian didn't miss Eli's eyes widening and a small smile grace his lips.  
"We're OK. A little bruised but fine," Gillian answered.  
"The only thing really damaged is Foster's car," Loker said. "crushed, never to be used again."

"That's good. As long as you aren't crushed," Torres said, feeling and looking relieved.  
"This is Mike Carson. You were to meet with me. We've got rescue services on the way to come help you so sit tight," Mike said professionally.  
"Where else are we going to go?" Loker asked sarcastically. Cal glared at the man.  
"I guess we are going to miss our lunch, Cal," Gillian sighed.  
"It's alright luv. We'll just have dinner instead," Cal assured her. Silence hung on the other end.

"I'm going to get you out, luv," Cal promised.  
"I know you will," Gillian said. "I-" the phone went dead.  
"Gill, Loker?' Cal asked. Nothing.  
"Damn," he swore.  
"Rescue services just arrived," Mike said and Cal nodded.

Gillian turned to Loker, fear on her face.  
"It cut off," She whispered. A loud groaning sounded and Gillian and Loker both looked up.  
"Doesn't sound good," Eli said. The groaning grew louder.  
Gillian and Loker both crouched down over the seat, Loker once again protecting Gillian. The back window cracked and glass shattered everywhere, showering the two. Dust filled the car and a few rocks tumbled in, slamming Gillian's ribs and Eli's shoulder. Gillian screamed in fear, drowned out by the sound of rubble crumbling around them.  
Both cried out in pain but still huddled together. Both waited until nothing could be heard and the dust settled before lifting their heads. The coughed as they breathed in some dust.

Gillian cried out in pain as she sat up, holding her side tenderly. Both could read each other's faces clearly. Fear.

_Hey everyone! Drama, drama, dram. I hope you enjoyed and please review._


	3. Getting out

_Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone for reading this story and thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed! I DON'T OWN LIE TO ME! _

**Chapter 3- getting out**

Cal's face paled and his eyes went wide as he saw some of the debris move where Gillian's car was buried. Some of it moved downwards crushing the car even more. Beside Cal with a horrified expression was Torres.  
"O my god," She breathed. All around them people were barking orders.  
"Let's move some of this crap," One guy yelled.  
"Get the wrench ready for when we can tow the car out," Another man called.

"Lightman," Mike Carson yelled to Lightman. He and Torres whipped around and faced the man.  
"We need you to try their phone again, so we can give them instruction to stay safe," Mike said. Torres and Cal nodded and headed back inside into the minivan where the computers were.  
Torres pulled out her phone as did Cal. Cal tried Gillian's phone first but got nothing.  
"I'll ring Eli's," Rai said, looking sad and shaking her head.  
"Deep breath, Torres," Cal said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rai looked up into his face. She nodded, took a deep breath and dialled.

Eli winced as a loud ringing sounded. He reached into his pocket, wincing as pain shot through his shoulder. Gillian had tears running down her face as she tried to breathe through the pain of her ribs. Eli looked at the phone and saw Rai's name flashing on the screen. He breathed a sigh of relief and answered, putting it on speaker phone.  
"Hello?" Loker wheezed.  
"Loker, are you OK. Is Gillian. We saw the debris move and dust. What happened?" Torres asked quickly, fear evident in her tone.

"Don't know what happened. I think the back window couldn't hold anymore pressure and it shattered,. As for OK, I don't think so," Loker said, coughing and wincing.  
"Are you hurt?" Cal asked, looking stressed and worried.  
"Some rubble clipped my shoulder," Loker said.  
"It's bleeding," She winced, tears evident in her voice.  
"Gillian, luv, are you hurt?" Cal asked softly.  
"My ribs," Gillian whimpered. "Something slammed into my ribs."  
"Don't worry, emergency services have started digging you out. You'll be out in no time," Cal said. Gillian nodded and sniffed.

"In the mean time we need you to stay away from the window just in case more rubble falls in. We also need you to shield your faces with something," Mike said.  
"Like what?' Gillian winced and coughed.  
"Like a jumper or blanket," Mike said. Gillian looked to Loker and he looked back.  
"My jumper will have to cover us both," Loker said. Gillian nodded.  
"How much battery life does your phone have?" Mike asked. Loker took it away from his ear and looked.

"A few bars," Loker said.  
"I want you to keep your phone on so we can keep you posted what happening," Mike said. "First get something to shield your faces."  
Gillian turned to Loker. He nodded. He placed the phone between them. He managed to get one arm out of the sleeve while Gillian managed to sit up. He faced her and she gently threaded his arm out of the sleeve while trying not to move his shoulder. He winced and she whimpered as her ribs throbbed in pain.

"I'm going to have to tug. It's going to hurt, both of us," Gillian whispered hoarsely.  
"On three?' Loker said.  
"One-two-three," Gillian said. They tugged. Both cried out in pain.  
Cal and Torres paled and closed their eyes. A tear ran down Torres cheek. Cal started pacing. Gillian's sobs broke over the phone.  
"Gillian, luv, just breathe. You'll be Ok luv, just breathe," Cal said hoarsely, emotion breaking through.

Gillian's sobs became quieter. Meanwhile Mike tapped both Torres and Cal's shoulders and pointed outside. The three of them headed outside and saw men hard at work removing the debris, revealing some of the car.  
"Ok, Gillian, Loker I'm going to need you both to cover your faces. We are nearly through to you so just a little longer," Mike yelled into the phone.

Loker shifted closer to Gillian and draped the jumper of their bent heads with pain.  
"Hurry," Gillian whispered into the phone. Cal nearly broke. Her plea sounded so desperate. He loved Gillian and all he wanted to do was pull her safely into his arms and kiss her. He needed Gillian and he needed her out of that car and in hospital now.  
"We've got enough space to get them out," A man cried. Paramedics closed in and Cal breathed out the breathe he had been holding.  
"You're going to be out soon. Just hold on Eli. Hold on," Torres said, her voice breaking a bit.

Cal watched as two slim looking paramedics slithered through a hole and into the car.  
Gillian and Loker had the jumper over their bent heads and was surprised to see light filtering in.  
"Gillian, Eli my name is Shawn and this Henry. We are going to get you out now," Shawn said gently.  
Cal watched the hole for ten minutes and finally gave a chocked sob when he saw Gillian on a stretcher board being pulled through.

He quickly ran over to her. Two more paramedics were shouting instructions. A silver thermal blanket had been placed around her and a large oxygen mask cover her face. Bruises littered her face and blood caked her face.  
"Get her in the first one," said one of the paramedics. They lifted towards an ambulance and Cal reached her.  
"Sorry sir, we can't take you. She needs medical attention ASAP," one man said.  
"What hospital?' He demanded.  
"Sacred Heart," the man answered and they shut the ambulance doors on his face.

He hurried to Torres who was sobbing silently as they pulled Loker out next. Cal placed a hand on her shoulder. Loker too was wrapped in a silver thermal blanket. Bruises and dust covered his body and a oxygen mask. His eyes were open unlike Gillian's and he was looking around.  
Torres hurried to his side. His eyes widen as he saw her. He tried to talk but it came out muffled.  
"I'm so glad you're safe," Torres cried. Loker saw that she was telling the truth.  
"I'll be at the hospital, I promise," she said. He blinked to show he understood and they carried him away.

Cal reached Torres and led her to the car.  
"I'll drive," Cal said, his voice hoarse. Torres read the relief on cal's face to see them both out. The ride was silent, both to relieved to say a thing.

_Hey everyone! Yay they are out! What did you think? Hope you enjoyed and please review._


	4. Bedside Manner

_Hey everyone! I want to thank you all so much for reading and for those who have reviewed the story. Love you all lots and here is more._

**Chapter 4- Bedside manner**

Emily Lightman hurried through the hospital corridors, searching for her father. She had one of her friends drive her to the hospital after her dad rang to say that Gillian was here. She skidded to a halt as she saw her dad sitting in an orange plastic chair with Torres and the waiting room.  
"Dad," Emily cried and she flung herself at him. He hugged her tightly, stroking her curls and kissed the top of her head.  
"You OK, luv?" He asked, searching her face.  
"I'm worried. Is Gillian going to be OK and Loker?" Emily asked, her eyes big and wide.

"The doctors are fixing them up now, luv. I'm sure they are going to be fine," Cal said, hugging his daughter again. He pulled her down into the seat next to him and held her hand. Emily reached over and hugged Torres tightly. Torres kissed her cheek and cupped her cheek.  
"Can I get you guys anything?" Emily asked.  
"I'm fine," Torres said, smiling slightly.  
"I'm OK, luv," Cal said. Emily settled back in to her chair and curled her legs under her.

They waited in tense silence another hour until a doctor finally came out.  
"Cal Lightman and Rai Torres?" A doctor called. They all immediately jumped up.  
"How are they?" Rai breathed.  
"I'm doctor Sheppard and I attended to Eli. Eli suffered a nasty cut to his shoulder. He will be sore for a while but we were able to clean the wound and stitch it up. We are hydrating him again and cleaned him mouth from all the dust," Doctor Sheppard said in a calming tone. Everyone breathed and laughed in relief. Cal however was still tense.  
"What about Gillian?" Cal asked, anxious.

"Gillian suffered a cut to her head by a piece of glass. It wasn't too deep but it did require some stitches. Gillian also suffered from a couple of fractured ribs. They will heal nicely but I'm afraid she will be sore for quite some time. Doctor Gray is the doctor who is looking after her," Sheppard said with a smile. Cal smiled in relief and hugged Emily to him.  
"When can we go see them?" Torres asked, biting her lip.  
"You can visit them now if you like but I'm afraid for only an hour," Sheppard said.

They agreed and he led them to a room. He explained that both Loker and Gillian would be sharing a room together seeing as they worked together. They walked into the silent room. Nurses were hooking wires and needles into the two of them. Loker was closest to the door and Gillian had the window. Loker turned to them and smiled weakly. Torres hurried to his side and sat on the end of his bed. He reached out and laid his hand on hers.  
"I like you and I want to date you. This job seems to have guns pointed at us a lot and now buildings collapsing on us. I want to date you before I die," Loker said. Torres laughed and hugged him and kissed his lips.  
"You're not going to die but I will date you," Torres laughed and kissed him again.

Emily coughed and the two broke apart. Emily grinned and went forward to hug Loker.  
"I'm glad you're OK," Emily said, kissing his cheek and moving away to Gillian.  
Cal gently place his hand on Loker's shoulder and squeezed.  
"You OK?" Cal asked.  
"Nothing a little TLC couldn't fix," Loker said, looking at Torres. She beamed and Cal rolled his eyes. He moved over to Gillian. Emily was sitting on the edge of the bed, gently touching her hand.

Her eyes were closed. Bruise covered her face and a bandage covered her forehead. Cal moved to the other side of the bed and pulled a chair close to it. He sat down and gently took her hand in his. She shifted slightly and winced. Her eyes fluttered open and looked around.  
"Gillian," Emily cried and hugged her. Gillian winced at the hug but hugged her back as best she could.  
"Careful Em," Cal warned and Emily pulled back.  
"Sorry," Emily whispered, horror struck that she had hurt Gillian.  
"It's Ok, Emily," Gillian smiled at her.

She turned to Cal and looked at him. Without taking his eyes off her he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her. She smiled and he gently lowered her arm back down. She was dressed in a hospital gown, the same as Loker's. Her once neat hair was now a mess.  
"I'm sorry luv," Cal said shaking his head. Gillian rolled her eyes.  
"Why are you sorry. You didn't blow the building up," Gillian asked, confused.  
"I feel that it is my fault," Cal murmured.  
"Emily, could you smack your dad for me. I would but," Gillian shrugged and winced. Emily nodded, leant of Gillian and smacked his arm.  
"Oi," Cal cried, laughter in his eyes.  
"Good shot," Gillian smiled approvingly. Cal teasingly glared at the two and the laughed. Gillian winced as she did but she continued to smile.

Cal looked to Emily and then to Gillian. Emily could see he was having an internal battle and decided to help him out.  
"I'm going to go look for a drink," Emily said. Gillian squeezed her hand as she slid of the bed and watched her go. Gillian turned to Cal and saw the look on his face,  
"What's wrong, Cal?" Gillian asked softly.  
"There has only been a few times when I have been terrified and today I was terrified," Cal said and he looked up into her eyes. Gillian gasped softly as she saw fear and sadness in his eyes and face.

He squeezed her hand to let her know he was OK.  
"I was afraid that I was going to lose you. I was scared that you were trapped and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it," Cal continued. Tears sprung in her eyes but she didn't interrupt.  
"And I can't go another day without telling you how much I love you," Cal finished.  
"O Cal I love you too," Gillian cried. Cal leaned forward and kissed her lips. With one hand she cupped his cheek and kissed him back. Gently he pulled away and grinned.

"Hey, PG 13," Loker teased and nodded to Emily in the doorway. Cal and Gillian blushed and Emily grinned widely.  
"Finally," She laughed and hurried to them both to hug them tightly. They all laughed.  
"Oi, careful you too. I'm your boss," Cal threatened and Loker stopped laughing. Torres rolled her eyes but stayed silent.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over," Doctor Sheppard said, standing in the door way. Reluctantly the three stood up. Emily hugged and kissed Gillian and Loker goodbye. Torres kissed Loker goodbye and whispered in his ear. Loker grinned. Cal kissed Gillian goodbye and she sighed happily.  
"I love you," Gillian said, beaming brightly.  
"Luv you too. Get some rest yeah? I'll see you tomorrow," Cal promised and he walked away his heart lighter than it had been in years.

_Hey what did you think? Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	5. Coming home

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you have enjoyed it and that you like this chapter! I DON'T OWN LIE TO ME!_

**Chapter 5- Coming home**

Cal, Emily and Torres made their through the halls of the hospital towards Loker's and Gillian's room. The door was open and they went in quietly. Loker turned to them and grinned. Gillian looked relieved. Emily grinned at both of them, gave Loker a quick kiss and headed to Gillian's bed. Torres kissed Loker on the lips and sat on the edge of the bed. Cal nodded at him, said good morning and went to Gillian, sitting in the same chair as yesterday.

Gillian smiled brightly at him and he gently kissed her lips. Emily was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Gillian blushed slightly and Cal chuckled slightly.  
"How are you feeling?" Emily asked, making herself more comfortable on Gillian's bed.  
"Better. Still sore but better," Gillian said, taking Emily's hand and squeezing it. Cal peered at her and found that she was telling the truth.

"How are you doing, Eli?" Emily asked, spinning to see him.  
"Great. Of course I have stitches in my shoulder so I'm sore but I'm sure Rai will make me feel better. She had already just has by being here," Eli said. Torres blushed and smiled, looking down. Classic embarrassment.  
"Easy," Cal muttered and the laughed. While they were laughing (Gillian just smiling) Doctor Sheppard and Doctor Gray walked in, smiling at them all.  
"Glad to see smiling faces," Doctor Gray said, smiling and they all turned to them.

"Good morning," Sheppard said, smiling too. Gray moved to Gillian's bed and checked her chart while Sheppard moved to Eli and checked his. They did a quick check up over the too. When it came to Gillian's ribs she winced and bit her lip.  
"OK, well everything is looking good and you will be able to go home soon," Gray said with a smile.  
"How soon?' Gillian asked. Cal slid his hand into hers and she squeezed it.  
"We would like to keep you overnight again, just to make sure you 100% to go home. Tomorrow you may be able to go home," Gray said, smiling sympathetically. Gillian pouted and nodded. Cal rubbed his thumb over her hand but she still looked sad.

"Eli, we would like to keep you overnight again, just make sure an infection doesn't set in your shoulder and just to make sure you are ready to leave," Sheppard said, nodding.  
"Good because I really hate hospitals," Eli said. They doctors laughed and put the chards down.  
"Breakfast will be around soon," Sheppard said. "We'll come back in the afternoon to do another check up."

Gillian and Eli nodded.  
"Don't worry, Gillian. You'll be out in no time," Emily comforted her, rubbing her arm.  
"Yeah, I know. I just really want to go home," Gillian sighed. She looked to Cal. He could clearly read the sadness in her.  
"Don't worry, luv. We'll stay and keep you company," Cal said. Her eyes widen in surprise.  
"No, you don't have to. Besides who's going to run the Lightman Group if we both aren't there?" Gillian asked. "You don't have to stay."

Cal looked torn. Yes he needed to go to work but he didn't want to leave Gillian alone in the hospital with just Loker.

"I'll stay with you," Emily cried, smiling brightly. Gillian frowned.  
"Don't you have school?" Gillian asked, peering closely as the young girl.  
"We have a day off. It's a long weekend," Emily said, smiling. Gillian saw no signs of lying and looked to Cal. He nodded.  
"You don't have to spend you long weekend in hospital with me," Gillian said.  
"I don't mind. Rick and my friends have all gone away and I like spending time with you, even if it is in hospital," Emily said, smiling. Gillian grinned back.  
"Thanks Emily," Gillian said sincerely.

Cal and Torres reluctantly left for work while Emily stayed with Gillian and Eli.  
When Cal and Torres came back in the afternoon they found Gillian fast asleep, her hair had been brushed and was once again neat. Emily was sitting on Eli's bed and they were playing a game of Guess Who? That a nurse had brought them to play. Cal ruffled her hair and moved to Gillian. He kissed her forehead and gently stroked her cheek. She leaned into his touch but didn't wake.  
They stayed until visiting hours were over. Gillian didn't wake up and Loker fell asleep before hours were over.

The Next morning Cal, Emily and Torres arrived at the hospital to find Sheppard and Gray checking over Gillian and Loker.  
"Good morning. Your just in time to hear the good news. These two are fine and can go to home today," Sheppard said with a smile. Gillian was beaming at Cal.  
"Yay," Emily squealed and ran to hug Gillian.  
"I'll bring the paper work for you to fill out and then you can be on your way," Gray said and the two doctors left the room.

Emily was sitting up high on Gillian's bed, her arms wrapped around her neck.  
"We brought you some clothes to change into," Emily said, indicating to the bag that Cal was holding in his hands.  
"You broke into my house?" Gillian asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No luv, we used the spare key in case of emergency and you needing clean clothes counts as an emergency, right?" Cal asked, his tone teasing.  
Gillian laughed in amusement. Cal handed the clothes over and she smiled at him brightly.

"Thank you, both of you," Gillian said.  
"I got you some clothes too, Eli," Torres said, handing him a shirt and some pants.  
"My favourite pairs too," Eli said and kissed Torres gently on the lips.  
Sheppard and Gray came back with some forms. Cal and Torres filled them out while Loker and Gillian changed. Emily helped Gillian due to her ribs and by the time Cal had finished the forms she was dressed.

Torres and Loker headed out and Torres took Eli back to her place.  
Cal, Emily and Gillian made their way out of the hospital and to Cal's car. As they reached the car Gillian saw pillows lined the back seat. She turned to Cal.  
"So you don't hurt on the ride home, luv," Cal said. Gillian opened her mouth several times but nothing came out. She was touched by the thought that Cal went to make her comfortable. Cal saw that she was touched and kissed her gently. Cal gently helped her into the back seat and buckled her up. Emily sat beside her to keep her company and Cal drove away. After a fare drive Gillian looked out the window and frowned.

"Cal where are we going?" Gillian asked, confused.  
"Home," Cal said innocently. Gillian thought he sounded to innocent. She gasped when she saw him pulling into his house.  
"Cal, why are we at your place?' Gillian asked.  
"You didn't really think I would let you stay at your house by yourself did you?" Cal asked, rolling his eyes.  
"Yeah, that would be mean," Emily said, sliding out of the car. Cal opened her door and gently helped her out.

"Cal, You don't have to-" Gillian started but Cal cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes closed automatically and she lost her self in the kiss. All to soon Cal pulled away, smirking. Gillian pouted and Cal chuckled. Slowly they headed into the house, Gillian moving slow. The clothes Emily had brought her were her track suit pants and a loose shirt that she usually slept in when she had no clean PJ's.  
Her eyes widen when she stepped into the living room. They had transformed it. Pillows and cushions overflowed the couch along with blankets. A pile of DVD's were stacked on the coffee table. Lollies and sweets sat in bowls along with them.

"Do you think you would be comfortable staying here for a while?" Cal whispered in her ear, slipping his arms around her waist, standing behind her.  
"O Cal I love it. I can't believe you did this all for me," Gillian said, tears springing in her eyes. She swallowed loudly. Cal gently kissed her jaw line at her strong emotion.  
"Anything for you luv," Cal said. Gillian turned slowly in his arms and kissed his lips.  
Emily grinned at the two of them from the door way and silently slipped into her room to give the two some privacy. Gillian lost herself in the kiss as Cal deepened it, his tongue slipping against hers.

She could live through the pain if she had Cal beside herself and she thought it was worth the pain to have Cal admit his feelings and finally have him.

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! And I hope you enjoyed it! I don't know if this is the end or not so don't hold your breath for more chapters!_


End file.
